Never thought
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: A Sayu centric. What happens if she finds out about the Death note? Set in the time before she was kidnapped so meaning her father is still alive, etc. RxR please.
1. Nightmare

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**Nightmare.**

**A/N:** A centric on Sayu, Raito's little sister, one of the minor characters of Death Note. This is only a fanfiction on what might happen when she finds about the Killing notebook. xD More of a drabble really, but there's a plot, so deal with it. Meanwhile, enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Sayu, Raito, Ryuk, and other characters of the Death Note (or their things) are not mine, whereas this apple is. And I'm not giving it away to any Shinigami, especially Ryuk.

Ryuk: TT

Dark hazel eyes opened in the semi-darkness, staring at the bedroom wall before her. Drops of sweat traced her pale unblemished skin, starting from her forehead then down her cheeks. Her eyebrows met, creating folds in between the skin, and her dark hair stuck to her skin in strands. She found her fingers clutching the sheets, and her legs closely knitted together, threatening to break off. Her chest, covered by cotton pajamas, rose and fell, willing more air into her lungs. It was the same terrifying dream- her brother, her handsome, genius of a brother, laughing and dying before her feet, with a black notebook he was pressing on his chest, his face glistening in tears and sweat, his white polo shirt covered in blood. She had stood, horrified, watching him slowly lose blood, lose his sanity, and die while she stood before the grotesque sight.

She had woken up with a start.

She sat up, bringing her knees to her chin, trembling in fear. Her stuff toys and teddy bears, the stuffed Alligator he had given her that Christmas, stood in the distance, in their shelves, watching her, damning her. She could feel the cold stares from their black button eyes- they frightened her. She didn't know what to do anymore, she was too unsure. _Raito...could he? _

She got up from her position and walked to the 'fresher and to clean herself up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror- her usually jolly sharp-angled round eyes were now laden with fear, and her face was paler than usual. Her hair was a mess; they stood this way and that, and her bangs were matted on her forehead. She opened the faucet and listened to the sound of water falling upon the marble tiling of her sink, and she scooped some water with her hands and bent down to wash her face. When she straightened up later, she looked better.

But not quite.

She let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she did so. She didn't know what to do next- she was too scared to sleep once more and be revisited by the horrible dream, and she wasn't in the mood to watch television. Besides, it was already one in the morning, as her clock informed her, and nobody would be willing to listen to a fourteen-year-old's complaints about a bad dream. Only children do that. She stared at herself in the mirror once more, thinking it stupid to do such a thing...but she wanted to check, she wanted to know, and he wasn't home right now...

Her mind made up, she walked out of her room and trudged up the staircases that led to her brother's. At first, she leaned on the door to listen, but of course nobody was inside that time. Trembling, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. As expected, there was no Raito inside, or anyone else.

She moved into the room, looking around, at his books and papers, his picture frames of them together...at his neat bed. She wasn't really meaning to find anything that night. She was just afraid, and she missed her elder brother dearly, and she wished him home. She gazed sadly at the top of his study table, reading the little notes stuck there on post-it paper. _Date with Takada,_ she read, eyes moving across his smooth writing. _Study for exams. Buy wood...instruction manuals...Adult magazines..._she rose her eyebrows at this, a smile tugging her lips. _Write on the note. _

She blinked in confusion, wondering what 'note' would signify. _Must be a notebook of his,_ she though, _Or a diary. _She lightly touched all the pieces of reminders on his desk, thinking that the ink would remind her of him...she hardly remembered his face now. Then, her hand fell upon a piece that stood out from the others; instead of a reminder about schoolwork or his dates, there was a name written on the coarse paper. She tilted her head to the side, wondering what it meant. Besides, this was the name of the criminal who died yesterday, killed by a heart attack right after his capture and exposal in the news. Why would Raito write his name down? The thought circled her head as she finally lay down to sleep on her brother's mattress. _Death note_.


	2. Shinigami

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**Shinigami.**

**A/N:** Second part of Never thought. xD Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **As I've said earlier, Ryuk, this is my apple, and you guys are copyrighted. We're even.

Ryuk: TT Meanie.

The following week, Raito came back with dad.

She rushed to the door to meet them both even before her mother. They all laughed happily, embracing each other in a many-armed hug. After that, they all sat on the dining table, and mother made a delicious meal for dinner. For once, they didn't bother talking about crimes or the Kira case- mother was the one who did all the work and explain to them what happened during their absence, how Sayu became an honor student that semester, and that she learned tons of new meals to prepare now that they were together. Mother didn't dare ask if the two men were staying long- she didn't want to hear, and so did the younger sister.

One of Sayu's chopsticks fell to the floor when she had made a comical reenactment of her mother's operas, and laughing, she got down to the floor to pick it up while her mother fussed about how they 'never understand my operas'. As she got up, she turned her gaze to the space beside Raito- and to her horror she dropped the sticks again. Recovering from his laughter, Soichiro Yagami looked at his daughter, a playful look in his eyes. "What happened to you, Sayu? Did you suddenly acquire butterfingers?"

Sayu managed to tear her gaze off and smiled at her dad. "S-sorry, I need to go to the bathroom."

She quickly walked past her brother, who had shot her a skeptical look, and made her way towards the said place.

She pressed against the cold wall of the room, opposite to the sink. She was shaking in fear at what she saw beside her brother- but what could it be? He looked so scary- like a monster- she shut her eyes tight, willing the image to disappear in her mind. _What am I doing? Hallucinating weird things whereas my father and nii-sama are here, enjoying their stay after a long time? I should be with them, so get a grip! That wasn't real. I just imagined it._ she told herself, and a chuckle made her turn and cover her mouth.

It was the same creature she saw with her brother- a towering monster with blue skin, his eyes yellow and glowing, his lips lined thickly in black and yellow teeth bearing in a grin. She forced herself not to scream but instead to press her body to the wall further, her hands searching behind her for something that could help. She had seen creatures like that in those occult books she read- death gods, or Shinigami in Japanese. She stared up at it in terror as it eyed her, interested.

"So, you can see me, huh?" it asked in its low growl of a voice, and she nodded quickly.

"Hmm... Raito must've left a piece of the Death note lying around, since you possibly can't have found the notebook itself..." mused the Shinigami, scratching his chin in wonder. Meanwhile, Sayu swallowed thickly and asked, in a quivering voice, "Who are you? What were you doing with nii-sama?"

The Shinigami grinned wider and replied, still floating, "My name's Ryuk, the Shinigami of the Death note your brother has," he saw her expression change into confusion, and decided to press on, "The Death note's a notebook, you see, where you write people's names you want to kill. After awhile they die. And since your brother found my Death note, I have to wait for him to die before I can have it back."

"Death note...?" she repeated, sounding as if to cry, "Isn't that just a myth? I don't think it even is on factual records...and how can Raito have found it?"

Ryuk frowned at her at the question. "Well, it is real and you touched a piece of it. Now you can see me. Only people who had touched the Death note or a part of it may see the Shinigami haunting the notebook, that's why your parents haven't seen me yet. Anyway, Raito picked it up when it appeared in the human world. He was the first to actually touch it upon its arrival- making him the official owner."

Sayu wiped her face, then positioned her fists in front of her chest, still staring at him wearily. "Why doesn't Raito panic? He can see you, right?"

Ryuk nodded, crossing his arms. "Sure he can see me, but he learned not to fear my presence. Besides, he has no choice but to get used to me hanging around."

"That's horrible..." Sayu muttered, looking down. Imagine being followed by a death god day and night! This must be the reason why he had been acting so...strange.

A knock on the door made her froze, eyes wide, listening. It was her brother, her Raito. "Sayu? Are you alright? You've taken a long time in there."

She looked at her watch- ten minutes had passed so quickly with all the information about the Death note. She still couldn't believe it. She wondered if she should act normally- or make him tell the truth. She opened the door and smiled at him embarrassedly. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

She knew he was eyeing Ryuk floating behind her, but she made no movement to acknowledge it. She pushed pass her brother and proceeded to her room.

"Sayu, are you done eating? We're clearing up the table--" started Raito, turning around to hold her back.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she snapped, cutting across him, pulling her hand away from his.


	3. A false truth

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**A false truth.**

**A/N:** Short. xD Sorry about that, but I was in a hurry. Anyways, please continue nonetheless

**Disclaimer: **gets strangled by Ryuk Nuuh! That's my apple! SCRAM!

Ryuk: D

Sayu was sitting at her desk when Raito came in. He didn't bother knocking, and she couldn't blame him. She didn't turn to meet his eyes- she kept her hazel orbs concealed by her palms. Silence reigned in the moment, basking both siblings in the awkward muteness. Raito was the first to speak. "You know about Ryuk, don't you?"

She nodded, still covering her face, and she heard his foot steps nearing her.

"Sayu, I would never use the Death note against us, especially you, do you understand?" he told her, as if reassuring a child. She finally tore away from her hands and looked at him, eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want you to be a murderer, like Kira!" she choked, sobbing while hugging her shoulders. Raito placed an arm around her and pressed her against his warmth.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, lowering his voice for only their ears to hear, and Ryuk grinned at them both from the sidelines. "Kira is evil, Sayu. He doesn't have a loving family like we do. Why would I want to become like him?"

"Y-your right," Sayu agreed, wiping her tears. "Yes, of course not. I'm sorry I suspected you as Kira, nii-sama."

Raito regarded her coldly, though she did not see this. "Of course I'm right. Now dry your tears and let's go out and have fun, okay?"

"Sure," she said, her feelings elating at last. She had been so worried, so upset.

When she raised her eyes to meet his own hazel orbs, his cold look was gone, replaced by a smile.

She knew it was a lie, but she disregarded it.


	4. A broken promise

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**Broken promise.**

**A/N:** Longer than the last. xD School's approaching, and I need to finish this. Waah. T.T

**Disclaimer: **is seen wrestling with Ryuk for the apple

Hitsu: . Guys. Please. Stop it.

It never really occurred to her that her brother was innocent.

She waited for him in the park while he went off to buy some sundae. She was sitting alone on a bench, watching the autumn leaves fall around her. The sun had set, and soon they were going home. They always had early dinners, and so she wasn't too hungry to buy anything else other than desert. She wrapped the cotton jacket around her shoulders. It was starting to grow cold- winter was approaching, and she saw the signs everywhere. She listened to the dissipating noise of the people in the park. They were leaving, and soon she was alone. She tapped the seat of the bench, wondering what was taking her brother too long. Maybe he couldn't choose what flavor, or he was still looking for an ice cream stand open at this hour. Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over her, and she looked up.

It was two guys. One was big and burly, clad in a leather jacket, looking like those riders. The other was also as big and burly as the first, but this one was wearing a college uniform, the same one Raito had, and his hair stood around ends. They were grinning at her, and she cowered in her seat.

"Hey cutie," cooed the leather jacketed man, leaning closer, with his hands in his pocket. "Watcha doing here all alone?"

"I bet she's looking for some warmth in this cold weather," snickered the other, and she stared at them with fear in her eyes.

"You're right…" agreed the first man, and he knelt on the bench beside her, leaning closer, forcing her to lie down on the wooden stool. "Let's get warmed up then—"

She could feel his hot breath on her face, and one of his hands was caressing the front of her skirt. She struggled to break free, but Spiky-hair made sure her chances of escape were zero.

"Get off her!"

It was Raito. She turned to see him holding two sundaes, his expression wild, his hair messy. Ryuk giggled behind him. Spiky turned to him and said, "So it's Yagami Raito, ace student amateur of To-oh University! What can you do to stop us, eh? You're only smart, but you can't outsmart us!"

She watched her brother grin and say, "I believe I can do the latter."

The man on top her stood up and rounded on Raito. "You think you're some god, do you, Raito? Waltzing around the school with all 'em girls and grades and supporters and stuff." He started crackling his knuckles. "Let's see what happens to pretty boy after we beat him up, Greg."

Greg grinned and did the same movement, and she watched, terrified, at the calm look on her brother's face.

"Nii-sama," she breathed. "Run!"

But he didn't hear. He was taking something out of his wallet and a pen from his pocket, the two sundaes forgotten on the ground. "Well, I do think I'm a god, Hatsuro." He said casually, scribbling on the piece of paper he had taken out. Sayu let out a gasp of horror as her brother flashed her a smile.

Greg and Hatsuro glared at red-head, "What did you write?" they demanded in unison.

Raito shrugged. "A death wish, maybe."

"Ah, so you are prepared to die," stated Greg with a knowing grunt.

"Too sad for the ladies though. They'd get upset when this guy comes back with his pretty face distorted," mocked Hatsuro, and they both laughed. Raito stared at them, emotionless. Only Sayu seemed to be worrying.

"Raito--! You promised!" She cried out helplessly as time ran out.

Their 40 seconds were up.

The two thugs screamed in pain and fell to the ground, lifeless. It was done, the deed had been made. Raito had killed them.

Sayu stared at the bodies, trembling in fear. She couldn't protest when Raito carried her in his arms and brought her home.


	5. True Kira

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**True Kira.**

**A/N:** I have only two words for you guys. Enjoy, uguu xD

**Disclaimer: ** too tired to disclaim ownership of anything

Sayu knew it was a crime to eavesdrop, but she pressed her ear to her brother's door nonetheless.

It was already twelve midnight, and still she couldn't sleep. She had laid on her bed, eyes wide open, the sounds from the other room arising from the darkness. She had decided to know the truth- whether nasty or nice, she was going to find out if her brother was Kira or not. Creeping out of her room, she walked up the stairs. She was right- she could hear the Shinigami Ryuk laughing inside, and Raito make an angry remark. Mind made up, she had moved closer to listen.

Thus bringing her to what she was doing right now.

"She shouldn't know, Ryuk! Sayu mustn't learn the truth. Having her see you is bad already. Who knows what she'll do if she finds out I am actually Kira? She's too young, she'll never understand…it'll break her heart!" Raito was telling his Shinigami. Sayu's eyes widen at his sentence. _If she finds out I'm Kira…_ her tears build up at the corner of her hazel eyes. _She's too young, she'll never understand…_the liquid fell, sliding down her cheeks, falling to the floor.

She dropped silently on her knees, sobbing. So he was Kira all along. That would explain everything- his absences, his dates, his confinement in his room all day…and the Death note. That was how he killed those criminals, that's how he punished them! And though this was for a good cause, Kira was still a mass murderer. Her brother was a mass murderer.

Somehow, it still didn't make sense. Or she refused to believe it true.

_It'll break her heart. _

Well, he was right about that.

"What are you planning to do then? Kill her off?" Ryuk asked, and she heard Raito hit something on the table. Probably his head.

"Not yet. I don't know—" and here she recognized the quiver of his voice, which never really happened. Was he…crying? She listened harder, drying her eyes. "…I don't want to kill Sayu. She's my sister. I don't want to lose her- it was even better with her not knowing anything at all!"

Sayu placed her hand on her mouth, stifling her sob. She felt thankful to her brother saying that. And then the feeling of hatred and sadness was gone, though not for long. For what he said was quickly added by something unpleasant. "But if she proves to be a burden, to be a hindrance to my plans, then I'd have to kill my little sister." His voice was merciless now; cold, uncaring. As if he had made up his mind.

She backed from the door, forgetting the fact that she was sitting on top of the stairs- and she tumbled down, landing in a heap on the floor. That certainly wasn't a smart move, her back ached, and she had hit her head. She felt dizzy.

Her parents came rushing from their rooms, and so did Raito, looking alarmed. Their eyes fell upon the youngest member of the family wincing smartly at their feet.

"Sayu! What happened?" Her mother asked while her father turned around and searched the house for any other signs of trouble. Raito walked to her and pulled her up. She met his gaze and realized he had been crying- his eyes were a bit blotchy and red. So he really did care?

"I- I tripped on the rug, that's all." She lied, looking away quickly, thinking her brother would see the truth in her eyes. "I was going to get a glass of water, and I saw a rat scurry by. I got all jumpy and…tripped."

Her parents calmed down a bit, smiling at her. "We thought something terrible happened. Thank goodness you're safe."

"Yeah," she said, forcing a smile. "Sorry for the trouble. Good night."

And they quickly left the room, leaving only her and Raito, who were both rooted to the spot.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, concern genuine. She nodded with her eyes cast down. "I'm okay."

She went back to her room, leaving her brother back in the scene.


	6. A part of the puzzle

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**A part of the puzzle.**

**A/N: **Very short. xD No time! Hurryhurryhurryhurry xD

**Disclaimer: **Aw heck, you guys know what I'm going to say, so deal with it. . 

She walked down the empty streets, the wind blowing her dark hair. It was a gloomy Sunday- the trees were loosing more leaves as usual, and everybody had retired to their houses in preparation for the next day, and not all shops were open. Only a few remained walking around the place, and Sayu was one of them. She wanted to leave the house as soon as the clock chimed eight. She wasn't in the mood for anything else- she just needed to ponder on what Raito had said the night before. Everything was still uncertain- she wasn't so sure of anything anymore. But she had to do something before he killed her; she just couldn't stand around waiting for him to write her name. She had to find the notebook somehow; she was sure her brother kept it in his room, but since he was a genius, he must've hidden it somewhere people won't find that easily. Raito was leaving tonight to meet someone in the park- here was her chance. She just had to do some thinking about his hiding place.

_My father is a detective, and Raito is a genius! I an do this. I can be like them- it's in the genes!_ She told herself mentally, closing her eyes to think. There had to be something peculiar she noticed when she visited his room. She tried to remember what she saw: everything was in order…and his desk were filled with papers of post-it notes…but what were written there? She bit her lip in fury and concentration. Exams…buy wood…adult magazines…instruction manuals…note…

She stopped there.

"Why would nii-sama need wood, and what are the instruction manuals for?" she said out loud, though to herself. It didn't make sense. There was nothing in his room that needed tending, now was there? He must've made another part of something…meaning he built a secret extension of one of his drawers to hide the Death note! Of course, he could be the only one who knew that, and Ryuk too. Sayu breathed out, calming herself. _That's one part of the puzzle._


	7. Truth

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**Truth.**

**A/N:** The longest part. xD Right now I have lots of extra time, so here's a treat. LoL. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I wonder, what happens if we lived in a world where girls ruled? xD D

She watched Raito exit the gates and leave that night.

Dinner was finished, and she had eaten her fill, though she did not join in the conversations between her mom and dad. After that she helped clear up the table, said goodnight, and quickly left for her room. She waited until it was already 10:00, and her parents were sure to asleep. She peeped outside to see if the coast was clear, then made her way to Raito's quarters. He left it unlocked, and she pushed herself inside to the surprising neatness of her brother. She didn't know where to start, and she only had an hour left before he got home.

She turned to the bookshelves first, deciding to find the manual and confirm her assumptions. There it was, right beside his old Algebra book- a manual on how to build drawers, create attachments, and any other small wooden structures in the house. She took it out and flipped the pages. She didn't have time to study this, however- so, book in hand, she walked over to his study table and gazed at it, wondering what booby traps he could have installed. Movies always had booby traps, so why can't real life?

She opened his top drawer and saw his journal, then proceeded to open the rest. There was nothing to be found- but odd that the journal was the only thing in the first. Daring, she opened the drawer once more and removed the journal- and found the little hole below it.

She wondered what it could be. She couldn't fit any finger in it- so she wasn't supposed to pull it. There must be a key- she searched the top of his desk, his books, his little mug with the pens. She looked at the writing tools; there was a nice silver pen she hadn't seen before. Carefully, she took it out to examine it, and realized it might be the said key to the hole. Breathing in to build her confidence, she inserted it in the supposed place, turned, and pulled.

There was a soft click, and the bottom part was raised. She looked at what was under the drawer bottom- a black notebook with the words 'Death note' in silver writing emblazoned on it. She gasped, and then carefully lifted it out to see.

She flipped the notebook to see the pages, reading the names of countless victims…those criminals and FBI agents only Kira could have killed. Suddenly, tears fell upon the pages- she hadn't realized she was actually crying. But she couldn't deny the fact that her brother was Kira, that her brother was a mass murderer.

The notebook dropped to the ground, and she let the sobs come…for she was alone that night, and who would see? At least she knew the truth now. At least, if ever she died, she knew the truth- though it seemed better to die not knowing at all.

Damn her drive for justice, damn her curiosity and her intelligence!

She didn't hear the door open behind her. She only turned once he had spoken. "You are very clever, Sayu. I applaud you."

She turned with a gasp. Standing behind her was her brother- but his face wasn't of the brother she knew. It was cold, hard, hazel eyes almost crimson in the glare. This was Kira.

"I thought you were coming home at eleven," she said, quickly gathering the Death note in her arms. She was done for- but he couldn't kill her without the notebook in her arms. She had a chance- and is worse comes to worst, she'll have to write in it.

"I knew you were planning something, so I came back early." He explained, walking closer. "Now Sayu, give me the notebook. That's only part of the investigations, really, I didn't write that."

"Don't lie to me," she hissed, inching away. "I know your handwriting. And it was in your secret drawer all along!"

He shook his head, as if he was scolding a naughty child who wouldn't listen. "Sayu, I kept it there so that no one will see and learn about it. That notebook is dangerous Sayu, I've only used it once with those thugs back at the park."

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "I wish I could believe you, nii-sama, but I've learned before whom and not to trust." She looked down at the Death note. Even this close she could feel the alluring energy to just write his name down and get over it…

Raito's expression changed dramatically- now he was all insane, the clever look in his handsome eyes gone. It scared her, that look.

"Why not just keep it a secret? Can't bear having a mass murderer in the house, can you?" he taunted, eyes shining in malice. He launched forward and grabbed a fistful of hair. She let out a pained whimper.

"R-Raito! Let go!" She cried, struggling from his grip, but it hurt her more. Her brother took hold of the notebook with his other hand. "I will if you let go of this," he hissed in her ear.

Before she knew what she was doing, she made a grab for the hand holding the Death note and sank her teeth into the flesh, drawing blood. Raito screamed in pain and instantly lost hold of both objects- and the two sibling dropped to the floor, panting.

Sayu was the first to struggle to her feet. She grabbed a pen from his desk and flipped open the notebook. She had no choice- he was going to kill her, and who would know the truth? Nobody would be left…and maybe if she let him go on like this, her dream of him would happen. She didn't want to see him on the floor, dying with an insane face like that.

"I'm going to kill you," she announced, writing the word Yagami on the blank page. Raito sat before her, staring daggers at her. "Don't get yourself involved, Sayu. If I die, you get the Death note, and you'd never go to heaven or hell. You'd never live peacefully ever again." Though his face was hard and emotionless, his voice told otherwise. He sounded…_worried_.

"I know what I'm doing," she told him, her hand quivering. "And I don't care anymore. Besides, this is the only way I can repay you for all those years together…I'm saving you, can't you see? I don't want them to find out you are Kira. You won't go to jail, and nobody would know the truth. You'd die innocent in their eyes."

Ryuk guffawed behind us; he was enjoying this for sure.

Raito regained himself at last, and, ignoring the pain in his fingers, he walked over to his sister and sat behind her, embracing her in his arms, looking down at the Death note.

He held her hand holding the pen. "Go on," he said quietly. "You're right. I've done enough damage already. You finish me off."

She writes his name, but pauses at the last letter. "Tell me, though. Was…was everything before just a lie? Were we really happy? And did you mean all those things you said?"

He closed his eyes and muttered, "No. We really were happy- and I meant all those things. They were true."

She stifled a sob, tears sliding down her face. "I'll see you soon, brother." And with that she wrote the final letter.

Yagami Raito.

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes, still not loosening his grip on her. She could feel his breathing. Maybe…maybe this is just a dream, wherein she would wake up on her bed, and the Death note never existed.

39.

"Raito…where would you go if you died?" She asked, looking back at him. He opened an eyelid and said, "I don't know."

30.

"Perhaps you would become an ace student like me," he told her, and she could feel his body trembling. "Only smarter. Only cleverer. Because I know you would never use the Death note no matter what the cause."

20.

"Don't say that," she pleaded, wanting to face him- but his grip was strong, he didn't want her to see. "I'll never be able to replace you, or to be better than you! You are Raito, the only Raito who could ever achieve as much…except for this mistake."

10.

"You could say that…but It was a horrible mistake, wasn't it? And I can't relive my life; I can't do anything about it. It' the path I've chosen and you are here to stop me. For that I thank you." He pressed on, and it broke her heart to have him sound this depressed.

5.

"Before anything else, nii-sama, I want you to know…" she started, her voice hitching.

4.

"...that I…"

3.

"…love…"

2.

"…you."

1.

She felt him slide to the side, unable to reply, to say anything at all. She turned around and gathered him in her arms- he felt cold, lifeless, dead. She sobbed at the look on his face. His lips were left in a half open smile, his eyes closed, tears staining his face.


	8. Goodbye

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**Goodbye.**

**A/N:** Kinda short. Gwah. . Please RxR. Thank you. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **O.o I ran out of things to say! Nuuuh! TT

The wind was colder now, and the trees were rid of their leaves. Winter was coming any minute.

Yet we, his family, his faithful supporters and friends, we stood around his grave, wishing him off, though I knew he'd never know what Heaven or hell is like. I wouldn't know too with this burden. Maybe we'd meet in that dark place where all people like us go. Maybe.

Almost everyone was crying now, saying how unfortunate it was for him to die, how helpful he was to the task force, how people looked up to him…even Misa, his girlfriend, was there, shedding tears for someone who had never loved her.

Whereas I…I do not have tears to cry. I just stood there, beside my grieving parents, watching them lower my brother into the ground, and I embrace myself against the cold and the coming feeling of emptiness. There were so many things left undone…so many things he could've been able to do. And yet…

Tears form at the corners of my eyes. _He was right, wasn't he?_ I think, hoping he would hear…wherever he was. _Ryuk was right. Misfortune would follow the owners wherever they go._

It sounded quite funny, really. The cause of genius' downfall was a notebook. Of course, nobody understood that, and they all concluded with the assumption that Kira had killed him.

How stupid people are sometimes.

I catch Ryuuzaki's eye- a close friend of my brother's- and we both know the truth. Maybe Misa did too, but she was too aggrieved by her loss that she couldn't care less.

Slowly, the crowd left, and I was left there alone.

I knelt to pay respect, and touch his grave tablet. "Take care, nii-sama. I love you."

I lay the white rose in the middle of the grave, just as everyone's were on the sides, kissed the tablet goodbye, and stayed for a while until snow started falling. I look up and forced a smile. Even the sky was paying their respect to a genius who could've been so many things rather than a mass murderer. I once again turned my gaze to the gravestone tablet, observing the writing engraved there.

Yagami Raito.

I trace the letters, my bottom lip trembling. Behind me, Ryuk was twisting his limbs around his body. "I need an apple."

"Let's stop by the market and get you one," I told him once I got to my feet, dusting my legs. "But we should hurry. It's freezing out here."

Ryuk made a twirling jump in the air, a big grin on his face. "Let's go!"

We walk silently away, and I looked back once more.

"I'll see you, big brother. I promise."

And I hugged the Death note to my chest.


	9. Your choice

**Never thought**

**By: HitsuiroIssa**

**You're choice.**

**A/N:** The End. Period. xD

That was years ago.

Sayu walked into the house, smiling at her mother. "I'm home! Where's dad?" she asked.

"He'll be back for dinner dear. Now hurry and study for your exams, okay?" replied Sachiko, and with a nod Sayu raced to her room.

She had moved into her brother's quarters. She thought she could still smell his sweet scent in here, and whenever she wrote she imagined him by her side, teaching her. She cast her eyes down. Those had been just memories now.

She sat upon her desk and took out her books. She was going to study hard and become an ace student like her brother. She would accomplish those things he never did. She was going to fill his place, except for some things.

"Ryuk," she said into the silence, and immediately the Shinigami appeared beside her. "Yeah?"

"The notebook, please." And with that she was given in her hand the killing notebook.

She flipped it open, "I saw a guy earlier robbing a store. His name was Kentauro Ichijen. Do you think we should kill him?"

Ryuk shrugged and grinned at her. "You're choice as always, Sayu."

She cast a glance at the mirror, seeing her reflection. She could read her name above her head, but not her lifespan. Death note owners cannot see their or each other's life spans, even with the Shinigami eyes.

"Right," she says, positioning the pen on the blank paper, proceeding to write her victim's name.

Author's notes:

That's the end of it! Thank you for reading. Reviews and comments are welcome, but don't sound too harsh, okay? xD I'm not a fan of receiving criticisms, even though I know it's for my own good. Thank you once again! D

Ryuk: Hey lookie, a girl in red dropped by with a basket of apples. Isn't that cool?

Hitsu: Ryuk. Was it little red riding hood?

Ryuk: Kinda. xD

L: Hey wait a sec. Why the heck am I a minor character here?

Hitsu: Lend Sayu the spotlight, Ryuuzaki-kun. I pity her.

Sayu: P But it was hard trying to cry when Ryuk was posing funnily behind us.

Raito: I wasn't a bad actor myself. grins

Hitsu: Oh, the vanity. . 

Misa: Yay Then Misa and Raito can be co-stars together! 3

Hitsu: glares at Misa Keep your paws away from him.

Matsuda: Why am I not included? TT


End file.
